


Make you Mine

by HylianHero89



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masochist Tendencies, Muscled bottom, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smaller Top, Witty Banter, but he likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianHero89/pseuds/HylianHero89
Summary: Judar sneaks into Sindria with plans to murder Sinbad. But when he finds the pervert king naked under the sheets he gets a much more sinister idea. (Sex) Bondage, magic, kind of noncon. Witty banter, and one of my fav couples. M/M
Relationships: Judal | Judar/Sinbad (Magi)
Kudos: 4





	Make you Mine

Judar smiled wickedly in delight. Somehow, someway, he managed to sneak into Sindria. Actually sneak in. Not break Yamraiha's barrier, or alert anyone to his presence, no he got in quietly.

They were having some sort of Celebration, and were letting people into the island. Even someone like him. Did they not know he was the kings sworn enemy? How he loved to torment that idiot with his sob stories, only to attack him seconds later. He deserved it! You don't just go in, and complete someones dungeon without permission.

Judar smiled even wider, as he thought how he would murder that idiot king while he was drunk tonight. It would be so easy. If he could get into the castle, and through all his little guard dogs. He didn't want to alert the king to his presence, and if the little Magi, Aladdin was here, well his dark rukh would be a dead give away.

He waited well into the night. He ignored the advances of all the half clothed women. Of course, he would have loved to take a girl, and ravish her in some dark alley, but he had a task to complete. People were stumbling home, and he was able to waltz into the palace. Most of the guards were too wasted to even know who he was. Apparently, Sindria felt very protected to people. It was in the middle of the ocean. He walked up and down the halls, feeling silly. He had no idea which room was Sinbad's, or where he could even be.

That is, until he saw an overly large, overly ornate door. It practically screamed Sinbad. He nearly got caught, as Ja'far came stumbling out of the room. He quirked a brow as he saw the boy readjusting his robes, and walked off with a slight limp in his step. He covered his mouth to suppress a laugh. Who would have thought the idiot king was banging his advisor? He was surprised the uptight advisor/assassin actually did things like that.

He decided to wait a little longer, for Sinbad to fully fall asleep, so he could kill him in a sneak attack. He removed his wand from his choli, and began to play with it. Throwing it up and catching it. He was getting really bored, really fast. He wasn't cut out to wait. It wasn't exciting or destructive. He wanted to wreck things, and cause havoc. Maybe, after murdering the king, he would encase the palace in ice.

Somehow he managed to wait by entertaining his sick fantasies. He checked the hallway, and then quietly opened the large door. It didn't squeak, and he closed the door behind him.

He crept in very quietly, forbidding himself to laugh for fear of waking the idiot up. A piece of him wanted to taunt him mercilessly, for being taken completely by surprise. He stood at the foot of the bed, looking at the sleeping victim. Oh, this was going to be fun. Then he came to a terrible thought:

He hadn't contemplated how to kill him. He paced back and forth. Impaling him with ice seemed the best option. He grinned at his plan.

Sinbad was on his back so it was perfect. There was one problem. He wanted to see Sinbad writhing in agony. All of him, but he was covered in a blanket. He went to the side of the bed. He loomed over the sleeping figure. He brushed a stray lock of purple hair from the king's face, but jumped back in surprise when he sighed. He didn't wake, and Judar exhaled loudly. He hoped his noisy bangles hadn't stirred the idiot. He went to his previous position, and snatched up both his wrists. He put them together above the king's head, and pushed his wand onto the wrist. They were now encased in ice like handcuffs. He grabbed the blanket covering Sinbad, and snatched it off of him.

Sinbad was naked.

He suppressed the urge to yell at the king about decency and dress. For the life of him, he couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down his body. The king was tan, muscular, and beautiful bathed in the moonlight.

Judar bit his bottom lip as he watched Sinbad shift in his sleep. Muscles rippling with the movement. He suddenly felt his cock twitch in excitement and arousal. But when Golden eyes snapped open, and gazed into his red, all previous arousal was forgotten.

"Well hello Judar." Sinbad said greeting him like an old friend.

"Hello idiot. You seem in quite a predicament, hmm?" Judar replied.

"I do. Might I say, your purple eye shadow looks beautiful tonight. Are the girls in the Kou empire fond of drag queens?"

Judar blushed heavily "I wouldn't know. But if you ever say that again, the people of Sindria will mourn a dead king."

"Well played. That aside, tell me, why are you here?"

"Are you really in a position to ask questions? But I will answer, because I'm so nice. I came here with the intent of murdering you."

"Sound about right since this involves you." Sinbad said nodding.

"But," Judar took his wand and started at Sinbad's knee moving up his thighs, leaving an icy trail of frost. For a moment, the only sounds were his golden bangles tinkling around his wrists. "I think we could make some sort of arrangement."

Sinbad flexed his hands as he hissed at the cold. "Oh? W-what would that be?"

Judar chuckled running the wand higher up his thigh, getting dangerously close to Sinbad's manhood. "I think you might have an idea. You aren't a prude."

"And," Sinbad bit his lip to stifle a groan "if I'm not into men?"

Judar stopped, and gave Sinbad an incredulous look. "You aren't at liberty to refuse. Also, I will call you a liar. I saw your attendant walk out of here with a limp."

Sinbad blushed heavily. It was bad enough to have rumors around the palace, but for Judar to know, was awful. His breathing picked up when the cold on his thighs began to melt, and trail cold water down them. The feeling sent tremors wracking through his body.

"Are you alright Sinbad?" The words rolled of Judar's lips like poisoned honey. He trailed his wand up the smooth expanse of skin, outlining Sinbad's taut abdominals. He looked at the king pointedly, while teasing his nipples to hardened buds with his ice magic.

Sinbad was clenching his hands harder, biting his bottom lip. Damn it all, it felt good. He couldn't admit that "Holding up just fine Judar."

"You sure are up, aren't you, idiot king? You're such a slut and shameless. You are already hard, while your enemy teases and degrades you."

Sinbad looked down. He was hard. The ice must have made him numb enough to ignore that happening.

Judar leaned down, his breathe ghosting across Sinbad's face. "Deny all you want, your body wants it. If your good, I might let you live."

Before Sinbad could reply, he felt a pair of lips on his own. He gasped in shock, but that only led to a tongue in his mouth. This wasn't so bad, Judar tasted of peaches. He gave into the kiss. He kissed back, moving their mouths and tongues in tandem.

Judar would never admit it out loud, but the king tasted amazing like cinnamon and spices. He pulled away to breathe, and looked down at Sinbad. He smirked at the blush staining his cheeks. He stood up fully, and removed the chunnari around his neck. He tossed it carelessly to the floor.

Sinbad was loosing his hold on his sanity. He had to gain the upper hand. Time to insult Judar.

"Keep the choli on Judar. Makes you look like you have breasts."

"You disgusting idiot!" Judar blushed heavily. He quickly removed the offending article.

Sinbad swallowed heavily. That hadn't worked. Now, Judar was there in that leg dress that hung so loosely on his hips. It rode so low on him. Plus, his body was so amazing and pale. Muscled and hard. Sinbad chuckled at the magi's childish pout. He was still pretty young, for him anyways. The magi was only 18 while he was 29.

Judar gazed into those golden orbs, and put his wand in the band of his lower garment. He trailed his hand across the now melting frost he covered the kings body in. He smirked hearing the man groan in his throat. He moved the hand down more, and grasped Sinbad's fully erect penis and began stroking it.

Sinbad's entire body tensed. He let out a ragged breathe.

"I'm not at liberty to deny you now, am I Judar?"

Judar shook his head "Nope. I'm having too much fun now, stupid."

He leaned over, kissing the king again while stroking his member still. He pulled his mouth off the soft lips, and kissed down the strong jaw. He stopped his lower hand, and began rubbing the strong thighs.

Sinbad groaned. Not only in desire, but also in shame. The things Judar, his enemy, was doing to him, had his mind spinning in bliss. This was unfair to bring the conqueror of the Seven Seas, crumbling into lust so easily. Then he felt a finger probe into his entrance. His body tensed at the intrusion.

Judar looked down curiously at his captive "You should know not to tense up. Now loosen up before I push in, and use your blood to slick you up instead."

Sinbad gave him a tense, lazy smile "I have oil on the nightstand there. I have no choice but to endure this, at least let me try to enjoy it."

Judar growled grabbing the king by his hair. He roughly pulled on the purple strands, and brought golden eyes to meet his red. "You are too sexy for your own good, you idiot." He pulled his finger out of the tight hole, and grabbed the oil off the table. His fingers still tightly wound in purple locks he pulled more, and heard the man moan erotically. He looked curiously at him. Judar pulled the hair again, and watched the man's eyes flutter and bite at his lip. "Haha! The great king is a masochist! This is too much!"

Sinbad blushed in embarassment. He didn't have long to revel in the mortification that Judar found his kink. Things got more embarrassing as a slicked finger pushed into his tight hole. He groaned as he willed his body to relax.

"Is this your first time?" Judar questioned. He moved the finger along all the inner walls to slick them up "You are so tight." He slipped the second finger in and leaned down to lick on the still hardened nipples, and roll them between his teeth.

Sinbad was trying to ignore the blinding pain of stretching. It was tight, he felt full, and it sent currents of pain up his spine. He wondered what the heck Ja'far felt that got him moaning and whining. He didn't have to wait long. As Judar slipped the third finger in, he brushed against something that made him whine in need. He blushed at the embarrassing noise.

Judar laughed "Look at you moaning like a whore now for your enemy." He pulled his fingers out earning a soft whimper from the king. "Don't worry. I'm going to give you something better."

Judar gave his hips a seductive roll, making sure Sinbad was watching as his leg dress began to move down on its own. When they refused to move anymore, he then pulled them down and let them pool at his feet. He didn't wear any underwear.

Sinbad wanted to look away, but seeing Judar's hard cock was amazing. He couldn't even come up with a way to insult how it was smaller than his own. He looked up when he saw Judar move.

The dark magi was undoing his braided hair. When he was done it was brushing against the floor. He leaned toward the king "You like?" He laughed when the king nodded his head frantically. "I'm going to let you go, ok? Will you be good and roll onto you stomach for me?" another nod.

He retrieved the wand from his pants, and pushed it to the cuffs. They instantly melted, and sent cold water crashing onto Sinbad's head. Light Ruhk began to swirl around the purple haired man, as he sat up rubbing his wrists.

Judar was laughing, but narrowed his eyes at the ruhk. He placed his wand on Sinbad's chest, directly over his heart "I still have the upper hand here, idiot. One false move, and I will not hesitate to freeze and shatter your heart." Black ruhk was swirling all around them now.

Sinbad sighed, defeated. His light ruhk began to fade, and he rolled onto his stomach. Judar silently cheered over his victory. He then admired the claw marks on his back. Apparently he liked it rough, and Judar was going to give him rough. He crawled behind the king, and pushed his knees to order him to put his butt into the air for him.

Judar found the oil again, and slicked his erection up. He put it back on the nightstand. He thrust two fingers into the tight entrance, just to make sure it was still slick enough. It was. He then guided his hard penis into the tight ring of muscles. He wanted Sinbad to feel every painful inch, as he pushed in at an agonizingly slow pace.

Sinbad buried his face into the pillow. He concentrated hard. He was stronger than this. He was a battle hardened king, but damn if Judar wasn't trying to make him feel pain.

Judar finally, fully sheathed himself in the tight heat that was Sinbad. He let out a shakey breath, the way those tight muscles gripped his cock was almost maddening. After awhile, to get a grip on his bearings, he pulled out only to slam back into the king.

Sinbad groaned from the pain that laced up his spine. That was until Judar shifted his hips, and rocked back into him. This time he moaned shamelessly. That had felt really good.

Judar smiled wickedly, and continued abusing that spot with his thrusts. He placed one hand on Sinbad's hip, and dug his nails into the flesh, while the other hand reached up and buried into the purple hair. He yanked the hair, making the king arch his back deliciously and groan loudly. He moved the hand from the waist up, and placed it on Sinbad's chest. Along with pulling his hair more he brought his back flush with his chest as he continued driving into that spot. He moaned seductively into the mans ear. He trailed a hand down, and began pumping the mans length with his thrusts.

Sinbad continued moaning and groaning. Listening to Judar's harsh pants, and moans in his ear. He started to come undone from receiving pleasure on both ends. The room was filled with the sounds of rough sex and slapping flesh. Judar's bangles jingling, and both of them groaning and breathing heavily.

Here's thrusts started getting irregular, and his breathing became more labored. He unwrapped his fingers from the hair, and wrapped it around Sinbad's chest pulling him impossibly closer to him.

Sinbad couldn't take it anymore, and he came first covering the dark haired magis hand with his semen, but Judar wasn't done. He brought his hand to his mouth and tasted the king's essence.

"You taste pretty good, for an idiot." He said.

He continued to plow into the king, even through his muscle clenching orgasm. He didn't last long before a tremor ran up his spine, and he came hard inside of Sinbad. His body still thrust on it's own accord, to milk out his orgasm. Sinbad went limp and Judar rolled his eyes, releasing the idiot, sending him face first into his pillow.

Judar pulled out of the king, and flopped on his back next to him. He tucked his arms under his head and sighed deeply "Not bad idiot. Count yourself lucky."

Sinbad rolled onto his side "Yeah sure. And the price was this awful pain up my backside."

"Might want to get used to it, idiot."

Sinbad quirked a brow "Why would that be Judar?"

Judar leaned closer to Sinbad and kissed his lips. "Because, I sort of enjoyed myself okay?" He whimpered, and gave a pout.

Sinbad wrapped his arms around him "Alright, so did I. Just be careful."

Judar looked up, and punched Sinbad in the face "Jeeze you are such a wimp sometimes. But, you agreed to it." He got up, quickly redressed, and went to an open window, while Sinbad was nursing his possibly broken nose. He looked up in time to see Judar standing in the window, braiding his hair.

"I promised one day to make you mine. Looks like I finally succeeded. See you some other time, idiot." With that he jumped out the window.

Sinbad watched him fly off, and shook his head. How was he going to explain his limp tomorrow.


End file.
